


Tattoo Slave AU Deleted Scenes

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Tattoo Slave [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Exposition, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Training, Teaching, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: These are some extra cut scenes from Get Your Money's Worth. These were things that didn't quite fit in the main narrative, but I thought were interesting/hot anyway and wanted to include.





	1. Claire's History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> The first is background for the world, as in why it's a slave society where Specials rule and humans drool. It was just such an exposition bomb that it stopped the narrative in its tracks, and the only way I could think to include it was in the conversation with Luke and Claire, where it still would have been rather random and out of place. But I sort of liked it and wanted to put it somewhere, so it's here.

“Do you remember your history?” Claire asked.

Luke looked confused. “Like what?”

“Why Specials ended up in charge in the first place? Why humans work as slaves and we’re bound to do our jobs come hell or high water?”

“Uh… kinda,” Luke said, squirming a bit. “It was like… five hundred years ago, Specials started appearing, and since humans were screwing things up, the Specials took over.”

“Four hundred years ago,” Claire corrected coolly. “I know, because Adam Monroe was there. He’s one of the Founders. He told me the whole thing in detail. He found out he was a Special, and not the only one, because he received a visit from a time traveler. He learned that in the future, Specials remained in hiding, becoming feared and killed every time they revealed themselves to the public. There had been countless bloody wars, a hundred times worse than anything he’d ever seen, with weapons that defied description in that day and age.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Luke said. “Just been a while since junior high social studies.”

“Specials didn’t just ‘take over,’” Claire went on, ignoring Luke’s interruption. “Remember, humans ruled themselves for hundreds of thousands of years before Specials evolved. They made slaves of their own, people who lived in terrifying poverty and uncertainty, with constant threats of violence and humiliation, starvation, torture and death every day. People were beginning to ignore responsibility for each other and their environment. Resources were being used up, genocidal wars raged, and the world was becoming more and more selfish with every passing decade.”

Luke repressed a yawn, and Claire leaned forward just a bit, showing a hint of cleavage. She quickly had Luke’s undivided attention again.

“So Adam sought out other Specials, and insinuated himself and them into the highest level of government all over the world. He began to uncover all the Specials, and realized how many there were across the world. And once he and the Founders had found out how many Specials existed, they began to stage coups. Not violent ones, but ones of philosophy. It took another fifty years before they’d managed to reach everyone with their message, but by then, the Founders had changed laws to elevate Specials into the best positions suited for them. People saw how very useful Specials could be, how they could do certain things better than any normal human. And then the Founders began to lay down the worldwide Laws of Responsibility.”

“The Slave Laws,” Luke said, showing he’d been paying attention.

Claire shrugged gracefully. “Practically, that’s what they are, but the name is very descriptive. Everyone in the world needed to learn to be responsible. They had to learn to put others first, to strive to be their best, to do their work and not slough off their duties on other people. Humans had to learn that numbers didn’t mean everything. They needed to learn how to apply themselves better. And Specials could no longer just go rogue and let their powers run away from them. Those Laws developed into the foundation of today’s society. Humans work themselves free after years in service, we Specials get locked into our jobs and fail at the risk of joining them.”

“Yeah, yeah-.”

“And for that, we have managed to avoid the disasters of the future. The time-traveler’s warnings never came true for us. We never had world wars, or made huge bombs, or created irreparable environmental harm. We stopped the genocidal wars and outbreaks of viruses. We had the time and resources to do incredible things. We’ve been to the moon and Mars, we’ve discovered new species, gone to the bottom of the ocean, looked out into the stars… And we’ve managed all that because we’ve been _responsible_. If you can’t learn that responsibility to serve in society, whether you’re kneeling at someone’s side or using your ability for what it was intended for, then you don’t deserve to be here. Simple as that. Irresponsibility is anathema, and you, of all people, know the consequences for failing.”


	2. Lyle's Control Is Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one is basically a flashback to Lyle's sexual training class, with Nathan as his teacher. I didn't include it because it took away from the main thrust of the narrative, as well as being pretty much Nathan/Lyle, which was not on the menu for the list of requested pairings. But it's hot, and I thought some people might like it, so here it is!

Keeping control was hard, but Lyle had had more experience with it than he cared to contemplate. He remembered his sexual training class with vivid clarity. 

Slaves could choose to enter sexual training at fifteen, if they were sexually mature. It was below the age of consent for most of society, but since most slaves were sold at sixteen, exceptions were made. Better to learn now, at the hands of competent and interested teacher, than at the hands of an impatient and inexperienced master.

Halfway through training, they’d had several sessions where they’d paired up and had to test the other’s control. Lyle remembered lying on his back on a bed, knees up and thighs spread, eyes closed as his partner, Zach, had slowly slid a lubed dildo in and out of his ass. The feeling of being stretched wasn’t too bad, and Zach wasn’t particularly good with the toy, so Lyle just concentrated on keeping his breathing even as Zach continued his almost mechanical thrusting. Around him he could hear the choked-off sighs and moans of the other students, the slick sounds of lube and the buzz of vibrators.

“No. No, no, no!” Nathan barked suddenly. Lyle could hear his teacher walk from the front of the class, coming closer, and opened his eyes a slit to see Nathan glaring down at Zach. The thrusting within him came to a halt as Zach stared up at Nathan with a panicked expression.

“What are you doing?” Nathan demanded.

“I’m, uh, using the dildo-,” Zach stammered.

“No! You’re trying to _test Lyle’s control._ You’re trying to _make him come_. You need to be the most trying partner he’s going to have, because you have no idea who’s going to buy him. Same for when he takes his turn with you. Class!” Nathan raised his voice. “Time for a demonstration. Gather around.”

Lyle felt a cold ball of panic settle in his stomach. Nathan must have seen the expression, even though he tried to conceal it, and leaned down to quickly whisper in his ear. “You’re the best student I have, so don’t you dare disappoint me.”

Lyle nodded tightly, eyes still closed as he heard the rest of the class get off their beds and surround his.

“Ok, can everyone see? Good. Now Zach, go again, show what you were doing.”

Tentatively, Zach began again, slowly thrusting the dildo into Lyle with steady, even thrusts. Nathan let him keep that up for about a minute before interrupting him.

“Zach, are you trying to fuck someone or are you sawing wood? Lyle’s barely at half-mast, and it’s not because he isn’t responsive, because I know he is.” Nathan gently poked a finger at Lyle’s half-hard dick, which revived a little under the brief touch. “See? You can’t just focus on one technique. Jacking someone off while using the dildo, even as you were using it, would have given far more pleasure. But first, let’s discuss your technique, such as it is. Pace – it’s too damn slow. Some people prefer that, but clearly Lyle doesn’t. Give him some variety and watch his body and expression to figure out what he likes. Try different thicknesses and shapes. Watch your depth of penetration for any discomfort. Listen to any noises he makes to see what he enjoys. And, obviously, _ask!_

“Lyle, do you prefer this dido, or would you like a different type?” Nathan asked casually.

At one point in time, Lyle might have been utterly mortified at being naked and aroused in front of his classmates, having his preferences on dildos and sexual techniques questioned. But after six months of sexual training, it was all part of the routine. A difficult routine at times, but at least he could manage an answer instead of going into a terminal blush and stammer, like some people still did.

“I’d like one a little thicker. And, um, harder,” Lyle said quietly.

“Class, see the dildo Zach was using? Slightly smaller than average, with the soft, silicon skin. It’s a nice texture and size for a beginner, which Lyle is not. Also, he’s been open for quite a while, so a bigger one will allow for more stimulation. Pay attention while I use this now.”

Lyle fluttered his eyes open as he saw Nathan grab a larger, firmer dildo from the rack near the bed and quickly lubed it up.

“Lyle, we’re going to pretend that you’ve already prepped yourself for your master, so he’d not going to be inclined to be gentle. He wants to test your limits. Take your hands, pull your knees up to your chest and hold them there,” Nathan said. Lyle swallowed as he complied, holding himself open and helpless.

Without any further warning, Nathan plunged the dildo in deep and fast, making Lyle gasp as he rocked on the bed. With his hands and legs up, he couldn’t brace himself at all. He was completely at Nathan’s mercy.

“See, now _that_ he likes,” Nathan said, voice a little uneven as he worked his words around the thrusts into Lyle’s body. Lyle’s cock leapt to attention, giving truth to Nathan’s words, and he bit his lip to avoid giving voice to the moans trapped in his chest.

“ _There_ we go. Just like _that_ ,” Nathan said, twisting the dildo just slightly, making it graze over Lyle’s prostate on every other thrust, Lyle’d cock twitching every time that happened. “See how flushed he his, how much his neck muscles are standing out. He’d holding onto control with everything he has. If I let him speak, he might be begging now. But I’m not going to, because I might get distracted by his pleas. Better to keep your eyes on the prize, and go for it. Lyle knows to drop his knees if I’m causing him pain, but since I’m clearly not, let’s take this up another notch.”

Lyle felt his knuckles go white as Nathan reached between his legs to jack him, stroking him with a lube-slick hand even as his other relentlessly drilled the toy into Lyle’s body. Another set of hands, Zach’s presumably, were holding Lyle steady against Nathan’s thrusts. Lyle’s head was pushed so far back into the mattress for control that he thought there’d be a permanent dent there.

“Oh, he wants to let go. So very badly,” Nathan said, his voice going low and seductive. “He wants to come. I can feel how he’s swelling, how tight his balls are. Can everyone see that? Lyle’s showing excellent control here. Closing his eyes is really helping him, because seeing me doing this might send him over the edge. Your master might want you to maintain eye contact, but at this point in your training, I’m not going to have you do that. But before the course it out, you all will, or you won’t get marked.”

Lyle knew he was making strangled noises in his throat, and was rocking into Nathan’s thrusts with everything he had. He felt ready to explode with frustration, his cock swelling in Nathan’s hand as Nathan gave the class the short lecture.

“Ok, I think we’re tormented Lyle here long enough. Lyle, you want to come?”

Lyle could only nod, afraid that if he spoke, he’d disappoint Nathan.

“Come.”

The pulses of semen went all the way up to Lyle’s _throat_ , he came so hard, and he heard exclamations of astonishment from the other students as Nathan pulled away from him, letting him let down his legs. He was going to have fingernail marks on his calves for _days_.

“Lyle, that was excellent. Ok, everyone take a five minute break, strip and remake the beds, and then switch.”

Zach stared at Lyle with amazement as they pulled off the sheets together, once Lyle had regained the ability to stand.

“Man, I would have gone in the first minute. He had you on there for _five!_ ” Zach said, eyes wide.

“I just try to pay attention,” Lyle said, looking down.

Zach snorted. “Don’t play modest. You’re the teacher’s pet for good reason, and he never even goes easy on you. Just try to go easy on me during my turn ok?”

Lyle tried to go easy. He really did. But Zach still came within two minutes, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
